narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 638 Diskussion
das neue Kapitel ist raus. Hashirama sagt das Obito nun stärker ist als er. Ich glaube das Obito aber nun nicht er selber ist sondern durch das Juubi irgend wie stark beinflusst wird so das er es nicht kontrollieren kann. Mal sehen ob ich dass ganze Kapitel richtig verstanden hab. Obitos richtiger Körper liegt jetzt leblos herum, während das Juubi sich so verformte dass es jetzt aussieht wie Obito. Weiterhin hat es jetzt zwar ein Bewusstsein und kann seine Kraft konzentrieren/ fokusieren, ist aber nicht in der Lage wirklich klar zu denken und benimmt sich mehr wie programmiert. Und natürlich hatte sich Madara bis dahin immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel aufbewahrt. Kommt dass so in etwa hin?--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 08:18, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, nein. Obito hat von Anfang an ein Jutsu zur Versiegelung des Juubi durchgeführt. Dadurch ist er der Jinchuriki des Juubi geworden und hat es in sich aufgenommen. Das bedeutet, es ist IN seinem Körper. Dieser hat sich aber durch die enorme Menge an Chakra verändert, deshalb sieht er jetzt so komisch aus. Und das Juubi hat nach wie vor kein eigenes Bewusstsein. Wo sollte das auch herkommmen. Obito selbst scheint aber auch verwirrt zu sein - was augenscheinlich nichts daran ändert, dass er alle anderen immmer noch als Gegner ansieht. Madara hat nun realisiert, dass er so schnell wie möglich reagieren muss, bevor er seine "Trumpfkarte" nicht mehr ausspielen kann. Das bedeutet, er glaubt, noch etwas tun zu können. So viel zum Kapitel. Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder sieht Obito jetzt wirklich aus wie eine Mischung aus Gaara und Kabuto? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 08:50, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Was mich wundert ist, das es so aussah als hätte Obito auch die kleinen Juubi Klone versiegelt, aber im Hintergrund stehen immer noch welche rum. Hat er den Juubi nicht vollständig versiegelt oder sin die kleinen egal obwohl sie ein teil vom juubi sind? 95.91.92.93 10:36, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ich denke mal das Obito nur das große in sich hat und die kleinern Teile vom Juubi noch da bleiben zum Kämpfen. Mir hat das Kapitel persönlich sehr gefallen, ammeisten zu Wissen das Hashirama zugegeben hat das obito stärker wie er sei. Und ich finde Obito sieht nicht aus wie Gaara und Kabuto nur von diesen Schuppen her bisschen ähnlich aber das auf seinem Rücken hatte doch auf der Rikudou mit den 9 Tomoen. Und ich denke Madara's Trumpfkarte wird das Banbutsu Souzou sein Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 11:07, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mh, aber was sollte er mit dem Banbutsu Souzou anfangen? Wir wissen ja, dass Rikudou Sennin damit das Chakra des Juubi in die Bijuu geteilt hat. Aber würde das jetzt noch Sinn machen? Quasi Obito zu teilen? Ich denke viel mehr, dass es Izanami sein wird. Madara wird Obito zwingen, sein Auge auf den Mond zu projizieren und ihn selbst nicht in dem Gen-Jutsu zu bannen. Gerade weil auf der einen Seite der Vollmond so gut zu sehen ist. Aber wer weiß das schon, vielleicht ist es halt noch ein superhäftiges, ultimatives Gen-Jutsu oder Rinnegan-Jutsu. Mich irritiert außerdem, dass nur die Mokuton-/Zetsuhälfte sich verändert hat und nicht sein ganzer Körper dieses Schuppenmuster angenommen hat. Irgendwie scheint Obito den Verstand zu verlieren? Oder bekommt das Juubi nun doch ein Bewusstsein bzw. nimmt sich Obitos Bewusstsein an? Kann ja möglich sein, gerade weil nichts dazu bekannt ist wie der Rikudou Sennin sich nach der Versiegelung des Juubi verändert hat. Allerdings kann ich mir auch vorstellen, dass das quasi Obitos Bijuu-Modus ist. Wenn das Juubi kein Bewusstsein hat muss es auch nicht, wie Naruto es bei Kurama machen musste, von dem Chakra getrennt werden. Er hat das Chakra des Juubi absorbiert und ist direkt in den Bijuu-Modus übergetreten. Das ist mal wieder ein schönes Spekulationskapitel :)Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 11:32, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Naja Izanami denke ich eher nicht obwohl das Effektiv sein kann aber Obito will ja sowieso falls er nicht den verstand verliert das Permanente Mondlesen aktivieren also warum soll Madara ihn dann noch Zwingen falls er wie erwähnt nicht den verstand verliert. Das Banbutsu Souzou soll nicht Obito teilen sondern er will vielleicht versuchen den Juubi zu teilen in die 7 Bijuu's aber was eig. von mir eine völlig dumme Aussage war wie ich grade überdacht habe, könnte aber eine Rinnegan technik sein die er anwenden wird werden wir wohl nächstes Kapitel erfahren oderso Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 12:30, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Es könnten auch die Augen des ältesten Sohnes sein. Wem es aufgefallen ist, auf den Bildern hat der älteste Sohn nicht das Rinnegan sondern ein anderes Augenpaar. Allerdings wurde auch noch nie gesagt, was auf der Tafel des Rikudou steht, wenn man diese mit dem Rinnegan liest. Lediglich wenn man sie mit dem Sharingan und Mangekyou Sharingan liest. Vielleicht ist das Madaras Trumpfkarte.Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 13:37, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wie? Bisjetzt habe ich nur mitbekommen das auf der Tafel mit dem Sharingan steht das man eine Nahe stehende Person töten muss für das Mangekyou mehr nicht? oder habe ich da was verpasst wenn ja kannst du mir das erklären was über die Tafel alles gesagt wurde? Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 13:40, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab's einfach mal von der Seite hier kopiert. Der Naka-Schrein ist das Versteck für die antike Steinplatte des Uchiha-Clans. Unter der siebten Tatami-Matte auf der inneren, rechten Seite liegt der Geheimeingang zum versteckten Clan-Treffpunkt[4]. Auf der Steinplatte steht, wie man das Mangekyou Sharingan erlangt: man muss seinen besten Freund töten. Wie Tobi später Naruto, Kakashi Hatake und Yamato im Eisen-Reich berichtet, steht auf dieser Steinplatte noch mehr. Wenn man sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge mit dem Sharingan, dem Mangekyou Sharingan und dem Rin'negan liest, offenbaren sich den Lesern sämtliche Geheimnisse über den Rikudou Sennin[5]. Dort steht, dass der Rikudou Sennin einst Juubi in sich versiegelte und kurz vor seinem Tod das Chakra dieses Bijuus in die neun uns bekannten Bijuu aufteilte. Den Körper des Juubi machte er zum Mond. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Obito die Platte mit dem implantierten Rinnegan gelesen hat. Bei Madara könnte das allerdings der Fall sein. Vielleicht ist eben diese Information, die dort noch geschrieben steht seine Trumphkarte. Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 13:56, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das letzt Bild wundert mich da Hashirama scheint Obito mit einem Holzdoppelgänger an zu greifen nur Tobirama nicht. Falls Madara versucht Obito nun zu kontrolliern bin ich mal gespannt ob Obito Madara mit einem Angriff einfach so aus radiert und Madara vollig geschockt wäre da sein Plan nun doch nicht so funktionert wie er es plante. @Flodda ich hab mich grade erinnert Obito erwähnte während dem Treffen der Kage und wo er mit Naruto Kakashi und Yama redete was alles auf der Tafel wohlmöglich steht wie der Rikudou den 10 Schwänzigen Bezwang u.a. und warscheinlich ist das auch die volle Information außer es könnte noch mehr da stehen Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 14:41, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eine Frage: Wenn Obito, nach Narutos Aussage, die ganze Zeit die Versiegelung vorbereitet hat und nicht Rinne Tensei, warum zeigt sich bei Madara da eine wirkung von Rinne Tensei, was auch Hashirama bemerkte, und warum werden dann Obitos Haare weiß? Er wird ja wohl 2 Jutsus gleichzeitig angewand haben? 95.91.92.93 06:16, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Vlt war das von Anfang an Madaras Plan, nicht selber der Jinchuuriki zu werden sondern Obito zu benutzen und ihn dann zu kontrollieren. Ich frage mich was die anderen Kage jetzt noch ausrichten wollen wenn selbst Hashirama und Tobirama mit einer Attacke so zerfetzt werden. Auch wenn sie zur Zeit nicht zu töten sind bzw. Hashirama da nur ein Klon war. Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 06:43, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @Flodda: So komt mir Madara aber nicht vor, wenn er selbst behauptet er hätte versagt und er müsse seine Trumpfkarte ausspielen ehe Obito ihm zuvorkommt dann, glaub ich nicht das das geplant war. Außerdem wer es dann doch sinnlos gewesen Obito zukontrollieren, weil Obito es von sich aus ja schon vorhatte. 95.91.92.93 07:27, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Naja, ich finde bei Naruto Shippuuden ist nichts unmöglich^^ Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 07:59, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mir gefällt jetzt gar nicht mehr, wie sich das entwickelt. Uchiha Obito ist anscheinend nicht mehr er selbst: Man sieht seinen angstvollen Blick und seine traurige Miene und er hat die Kontrolle verloren, denn als Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato ihn mit seinem Namen anspricht, stammelt er diesen verwirrt vor sich hin. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ! So oft passiert es, dass der Antagonist der Handlung, der so übermächtig ist, auf einmal an seinem "zu ehrgeizigen Vorhaben" scheitert. Das kann einfach bei Obito nicht sein, schließlich ist er einer der mächtigsten Shinobis aller Zeiten. Uchiha Madara sieht mir hingegen in Kapitel 637 viel zu bösartig aus: Sein Blick, sein Grinsen, das Absützen seines Gesichts mit seiner Faust. All das deutet auf die Übermächtigkeit seiner Trumpfkarte hin. Er ist überhaupt nicht bestürzt darüber, nicht mehr der Jinchuuriki des Juubis werden zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er folglich doch noch eine Möglichkeit hat, nämlich den Rikudou Sennin zu beschwören. Ozzay (Diskussion) 16:48, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @Ozzay ganz unrecht hast du nicht, ich meine Madara konnte sich aus dem Edo Tensei befreien weil er die Fingerzeichen dazu kennt, d.h. er könnte sowohl auch das Edo Tensei beherschen. Was aber mit dem Rikudou nicht stimmen kann ist: Wo und wann soll er sein Körper oder wenigstens überreste nach über 1000jahren gefunden haben?. Ich vermute eher es könnte ein Jutsu sein was er selbst entwickelt hat oder ein Rikudou jutsu was nochnie gezeigt wurde Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 17:03, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi eine Sache wundert mich aber jetzt schon und zwar wie konnte der Rikudou Sennin das Juubi in sich versigel und dann anscheind nicht die Kontrolle von sich durch das Juubi verlieren. Ich bin aber mal gespannt was nun madara´s Trumpf karde sein soll. Kishi hat bis jetzt für die Bösen immer noch drauf gelegt. Selbst mit den 5 anderen Kage dürften die 4 Hokage vielleicht nur eine kleine Changs haben und von den 5 Kage würden wahrscheinlich bei fasst alle drauf gehen. @user hier ein paar Aussagen zu deinem Kommentar: 1. Nein auch wenn es aufeinmal 9 kage auf dem feld sein werden werden sie keine Chance haben weil ja Madara und Hashirama schon stärker wie die jetztigen 5 waren/sind. 2. Es wurde nie erwähnt wie der Rikudou Sennin war als er den Juubi in sich hatte laut Tobi's erzählungen schien er normal aber das bleibt noch offen ob sich der Rikudou wirklich beherschen konnte oder nicht Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 19:16, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das sie keine Chance habe glaube ich aber nicht Hashirama kann sich ja mit Madara beschäftigen und die andern mit Obito. Ich hoffe aber sehr das Kishi diesen Kampf nicht so einfach mit irgend einem simplen Jutsu beenden wird(Bsp: Naruto mit einfach Rasnegan) od das Naruto wieder an alle od nur bestimmte Personen das Kyuubi-Chakra verteilt und die mit einer Power-schube Madara und Obito einfach so mal platt machen. Es ist nicht bekannt ob Hashirama immer noch stärker wie Madara ist immerhin besitzt er inzwischen das Rinnegan und viel mehr jutsus. Und Definitiv: Nein, Hashirama hat zugegeben das Obito stärker wie er sei, und alle momentan vorhandenen Kage nichts gegen Hashirama oder Madara sind was dann heißt die anderen kage haben keine Chance gegen Obito. Ich denke eher obito wirds schaffen Kyuubis und Hachibis Chakra zu absorbieren + Die 2 Bijuus das er der vollständige Jinchuuriki des Juubi ist Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 20:59, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja...Ich denke das irgendwie die anderen Bijuss die er abgesaugt hat , Naruto helfen. Ich meine er bekommt die Kraft von allen Bijuss, und gibt sie dann alle ab? Was ist das denn für nen Sinn?! Also werden sie Naruto noch hundert pro helfen. Und zu Tobirama, ich meine es ist doch das gleiche Prinzip wie bei Kabuto oder? Das bringt doch nichts, wenn man sie "einfach" umbringt. Sie müssen doch versiegelt werden, oder?Janduese (Diskussion) 21:40, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Natuerlich ist Obito mit als Jinchuriki des Juubi staerker als alle anderen. Waere ja auch komisch wenn nicht, oder? Ob er die Kontrolle verloren hat, steht noch nicht ganz fest. Die Sache spitzt sich aber jetzt auf jeden Fall Richtung Hoehepunkt zu. Es sind fast alle noch lebenden relevanten Charaktere auf dem Schlachtfeld versammelt. Bald kommt die letzte Schlacht. TeeTS (Diskussion) 23:16, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) wofür sollte den noch Obito das Kyuubi und das Hachibi absorbieren. er ist doch schon so stark genug als das er sie noch brauch. Dass Madaras Trumpfkarte etwas äußerst Mächtiges sein wird steht außer Frage. Ob es nun ein mächtiges Genjutsu oder Rinneganjutsu sein wird.. oder es vlt etwas mit dem ältesten Sohn von Rikudou bzw. seinen Augen zu tun hat, das bleibt abzuwarten. Fakt ist, dass Madara einiges mehr über die Zeit und das Wirken des Rikudou Sennin und seiner Nachkommen zu wissen scheint als alle anderen. Vlt belebt er mit dem Rinnegan auch den Rikudou wieder. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass Madara eigentlich nicht mit Edo Tensei, sondern nach all diesen Jahren auch mit dem Rinnegan wiederbelebt werden wollte und das anscheinend auch möglich gewesen wäre. Es ist nicht so wie bei Nagato, der wohl nur kürzlich Gefallene ins Leben zurückholen konnte. Und da Madara unendliches Chakra hat, kann ich mir soetwas durchaus vorstellen. Immerhin kann er nicht wie Nagato sterben. Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 05:44, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das bezweifel ich das Madara ausgerechnet noch den Rikudou Sennin jetzt dazu holt. Da der Rikudou Sennin auch den Weg des Friedens will und nicht alle mit einem Gen-Jutsu belegen. Madara ist aber durch das Edo Tensei wiederbelet worden von Kabuto. KAbuto hat doch schon geagt das er Madara mit seinem jüngern Körper + mit seine Fähigkeiten(dazu zählt das Rinnegan) kurz vor seine Tot wiederbelete. Übrigends, Ich habe soeben Naruto Shippuuden folge 207 angeschaut und Kisame erwähnt das bei viel zu viel Chakra die Person durchdreht was ja schon über 100mal durch Naruto bestätigt wurde, das heißt ich denke das Obito soviel Chakra abbekommen hat das er Komplett den Verstand verloren hat und nurnoch durchdrehen wird Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 14:07, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Jetzt muss ich mal zwei Fragen in die Runde werfen: Welche Wirkung ist denn bei Madara zu sehen, als Obito das Juubi in sich versiegelt? Und das mit Kisame ... 207 muss ja der Kampf gegen Bee sein. Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass da mal so was gesagt wurde. Jedenfalls nicht im Manga. Bitte bring doch mal eine Textstelle mit Seitenangabe als Nachweis. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:36, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Habs auf Japanisch natürlich gesehen nicht von Billigen Subber, warscheinlich könnte ich auch falsch liegen aber es stimmt trotzdem das die Jinchuurikis Durchdrehen können durch ihr Bijuu was ja bei naruto ständig der fall war also müsstest du ja nicht gleich Sherlock spielen wenns schon "richtig" ist Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 20:49, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Hab grad mal die Chapter gecheckt. Tatsächlich sagt das Kisame in Chapter 471 Seite 11 Panel 3 Zweite Sprechblase. Der Umkehrschluss aus diesem Satz ist, das eine zu große Menge an Chakra jemanden verrückt werden lassen kann. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 22:51, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Was mich auch interesiert ist Hashi sein "aber" er wird dann ja von madara auf der vorletzten seite unterbrochen vielleicht hat das ja auch noch was zu sagenGwar3z (Diskussion) 02:14, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC)